jealous friend
by mimi9186
Summary: hinata has been avoiding sakura for few days now sakura sees her with tenten yuri sakuraxhinata hihi sorry I rushed it don't judge me for my grammar
1. Chapter 1

Hard yuri read it if you like it ignore it if you don't your choice

Naruto not mine ... on to the fanfic

Before their grand festival there was a five day preparation to it. Hinata was alone fixing the cafe their decorations, lighting, tables and chairs ''all right very thing is almost done '' then sakura came in

''hinata you're still here'' wasn't really surprised tone hinata '' yes, I'm about to finish is everybody gone?'' sakura smirked ''yes everyone's gone why do you feel lonely?'' she shuts the door and locks it

Hinata ''not really the cafe will be nice if do this neatly'' sakura goes behind her back

''really well are you going to be in it?'' sakura breath down hinata's neck, hinata began to fluster q

'' y-y-yes me and tenten will be'' sakura was annoyed when hinata said it, sakura gropes hinata

''huh so you want to be with her?'' hinata shutters, '' n-n-no sakurah ccchhan please s-s-s-stop'' sakura with a seductive tone '' why you want tenten to do it'' sakura sounded like she wanted an answer. Hinata was red '' sakura c~han please ~~~'' sakura '' what please continue ~ okay''

Sakura continues to do it hinata was moaning '' ahh~aaaaahhh~''sakura kisses hinata's neck hinata felt a bit satisfied sakura said ''you don't spend time with me anymore after you've bonded with tenten am I no good anymore'' hinata was shocked to hear it sakura slips her hand in hinata's panties

And rubs it hinata shivers '' sak~ura please~ s~top'' sakura was a bit sad but she replied with a sly tone trying to hide her depression '' no I will if you came already''

Sakura's left hand was groping hinata's tits and the right was rubbing her pussy hinata '' aah~ aah''

She was in sync with sakura's hands sakura '' admit it you like what I'm doing'' hinata's mind was filled with pleasure

Hinata confessed '' y~y~yes s-s-sakura cha ~ah'' sakura giggles a little and she kisses hinata on the lips ''now what's next ?'' sakura was teasing her hinata replied '' I love you sakura chan'' sakura was shocked and confused hinata continues " I thought I was being clingy to you so I hung out with tenten and the others i didn't mean to push you away s-s-s-so please do it'' sakura's face was all red so confused she stopped without noticing it so hinata took advantage of this moment

She pulls sakura around her arms ''I'm sorry but I'll have to give back what you gave me'' hinata licks sakura's neck sakura moans

Coincidently the cafe was called snuggles so there was a bed

Hinata pressed on sakura's panty sakura grips hinata's clothes but hinata stopped and said '' c 'mere '' she pulled sakura and lied her down to the bed '' you've said before no one is here''

Hinata starts kissing her and taking sakura's clothes off sakura wasn't going to let hinata win so she was taking hinata's off as well hinata goes down while licking sakura's body she went in hinata's hole sakura was moaning ''ahh~ aaahh~ uhh~'' hinata was teasing her by not licking deep enough so sakura held hinata's head and pushes her in hinata giggles and licks deeper sakura pulls hinata and goes on top of her while putting her finger in her hinata moans sakura

'' you were so beautiful that day when you transferred here but I couldn't get close to you cause of the boys so i just watched you from the distance'' hinata continues to moan sakura continues '' never did anyone talk to me back then but you were the first to talk to me I thought you were an angel sent by god so I started to hang out with you but this only make me fall for you 'til I couldn't take it anymore but when you started to hang out with the others I felt lonely that my head ached'' hinata kissed sakura

'' I'm sorry sakura chan'' hinata sucked sakura's tits and sakura continues to go in hinata's pussy they came together and both smiled at each other and said at the same time

'' I love you hinata/sakura''

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Okei I'm inspired this is a part 2 of jealous lovers so please don't comment on my grammar can't tell you why though ok let's go

Next day

It was the festival everyone waiting for, a sunny day perfect for a festival, the students are all prepared to entertain the guess especially one girl who just had the happiest time last night.

Hinata was wearing a cute maid outfit with tenten and Ino "this is so fun right? Ino" Ino replies with confidence "yes and we'll get the most visitors hahahaha."

Tenten watches Ino zoom around serving the customers "she sure is energetic today?" Hinata replies

"I heard there is a special prize to those who have the most customers." Tenten replies bluntly "so that's why *sigh* c'mon let's just finish this it'll be the pairs dance later this evening." Outside the room

Sakura was that she was having fun talking with Tenten "mean." She left

After a few hours there was an announcement "Alright! It's time for our surprise game and we'll be choosing our contestant no.1 our famous HInata quiet, kind, but always so beautiful, no.2 we have our class clown Naruto stupid, hot tempered, and his first kiss was from Sasuke which is our third contestant and no.4 is tenten our carefree and happy girl here, no.5 Sakura our strong sporty girl with a strong fist and lastly we have the fabulous Ino rival of sakura and a strong competitor for everybody

Alright let's announce the game it's called hide and seek players must find a number around the school and the ones who'll have the same number is you partner through the game, failure to find a number will be given a severe punishment ready set Goo"

They rushed to find a number

And Sakura went in the canteen "Hinata I hope you're my partner" she slides down every table and finally she got no.3 "I found one" she thought as the image of hinata fills her head.

She went to the gym and saw everyone with a number they were trying to find their partner.

Sakura thought "who will be my partner?" she saw hinata and tenten meet up "I'm screwed!"

She thought as if her worlds going to end then out of nowhere Ino asked "are you number 3?"

Sakura looks up and saw Ino blushing and tries to avoid eye contact with Sakura. Sakura replies

"Yes! Huh?don't you like Tenten?" "Shut it! Don't say it out loud besides we have the same problem"

Sakura turns her head "Y-ya, so what do you plan to do?" Ino explains what the plan was.

After a while the announcer said "Alright! You and your partner will have to find several things

A handbag, a test paper, a heart, and finally your lover! The pair who doesn't have at least two of the items will have to face Extreme punishment! Ready, set, GO!" everyone rushed to the exit Sakura and Ino went in the cafe and searched, then hinata and Tenten came in "ah, Ino and sakura chan is already here should we leave" Both Ino and Sakura couldn't let their lover be "It's fine stay here we'll go" they yelled

Both were surprised on how stupid they were so they ran outside.

On the other hand Tenten and Hinata seemed sad for some reason. Next place Ino and Sakura went is the girls locker room Ino suddenly blurted out "we're so stupid" Sakura "don't remind me, honestly my reputation is going to crumble with what we did"

They searched around but failed; they went to the next, but Naruto and sasuke got it first time was running out and Ino and Sakura were derperate finally at the library they found a test paper "yes we got one" Sakura rejoiced, but Ino suddenly replied " We still have one minute left and only found one"

Sakura suddenly said "Then we're good, let your plan work its magic" Ino realized what Sakura said.

The bell rang; every student went to the gym to see who won and the contestants were at their places

Suddenly a small girl stood in the middle "alright the conestants did what they could but was it enough."

Everyone was shocked that the announcer was a little girl, but the results were hinata's pairs got three items

Naruto got one and sakura got one the little girl "wow two pairs got only one which means-""wait! We have two more" sakura added "oh really what is it" Sakura grins and pulls Hinata into her arms "her! My lover!" and ino caries Tenten like a princess "her too"

Hinata and tenten turned dark red while everyone was shocked.

Anyways after that scene of silence Hinata and Sakura went back to the cafe once it was closed

Sakura bows in front of Hinata " sorry Hinata for doing that, its just ... I don't really have an excuse for what I did today" Hinata smiles "well it was embarrassing so your punishment should be embarrassing too." Sakura looks up at Hinata "huh!" Hinata kisses Sakura; Sakura thought is Hinata turned on with what I did?!

But that thought disappeared as Sakura got lost in Hinata's lips. Hinata started removing Sakura's clothes.

After a few minutes Sakura was in a bunny costume "eh? H-Hinata what is this?"

Hinata grins Didn't I say your pushiment was embarrassing now "

Hinata puts a collar on Sakura. "you look so cute Sakura chan " Hinata started touching and kissing Sakura all around her body Sakura couldn't think anymore she only thought is that an angel is touching her body.

Hinata goes down to Sakura's pussy and started licking it sakura moans "uh Hinata you're so G-g-good"

Hinata "OH you're turned on right now " Skura couldn't answer it was too good

Sakura " Hinata m-m-m-m-ore uhh." Hinata sucks sakura's nipples

Sakura couldn't control herself from moaning suddenly Hinata rubs Sakura's clit

Back and forth over and over and over again Sakura "I'm about to come" a burst of bitter sweet liquid as Sakura screams a satisfied yell

Hinata "My you seem to be enjoying yourself huh, Sakura?" Sakura replies with a sweet and embarrassed voice "It's because it's you, you're the only who I want to touch and be touched you're the only reason I'm happy and the reason I'm here Hinata."

Hinata blushes as she heard Sakura's statement, then she smiles "same here Sakura, I love you so much"

Sakura replies as she was about to kiss Hinata "I love you too"

End

I'll try make a new one by next week


End file.
